


A Moment of Desperation

by GabenathNation05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Gabriel doesn't like being without her, Giving y'all a heads up now, Lust and smut, Married Sex, Nathalie is always prepared, Prepare for a short but smutty fic y'all, Rough Sex, Separation Anxiety, This is a full smutty fic ladies and gentlemen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabenathNation05/pseuds/GabenathNation05
Summary: Gabriel can't stand the thought of being apart from Nathalie for so long. When he finally finds her in a crowded room of an event he's hosting, he decides that they need a little alone time to have a little fun.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Moment of Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly came up with this fic and was immediately in the mood for some smut so I decided to create this. I just had a random thought of Gabriel having separation anxiety from not having Nathalie with him for so long that he's desperate to fuck her senseless. I honestly don't know where I went with this but here ya go guys. I did look up a little info on separation anxiety and I did know it was mostly children that get this, but with the fic I got going on here, I just thought that with the love these two share in this, I thought ah what the hell and made this.

Gabriel was hosting an event at the mansion. He got seperated from Nathalie not long before. They were both indulging in their respective conversations, so they didn't have any time to be together.

He grew desperate to be with her. He never liked being separated from her, not one bit. 

He excused himself to go and find her. He needed to find her, and fast. 

Thoughts ran through his head as he searched for her, thoughts that managed to get him hard instantly. He was slightly embarrassed at the thought of getting noticed by someone around him. He couldn't risk ruining his image, much less his pride, by getting his hardness noticed.

"God damnit, boner" he thought.

Being separated from his beloved made him nearly lose his mind. His mind craved for her embrace, to be near her. He needed her sweet lips on his, to rip the stress from his mind, to tear away his wits. 

The room was getting hotter by the second and he thought he would pass out. His breath quickened. He needed air. He grew so desperate for her that if they were seperated for too long, not having her to calm him by the increase of people around them, that he would be close to having a panic attack. 

He found himself gripping the railing of a nearby balcony, away from all the noise and the conversations. He finally was able to breathe again. He took deep breathes before getting himself under control. 

When he finally regained full control of his breathing, he headed back in, in search of his beloved Nathalie. 

He found her talking to other guests near the back of the room, cradling a glass of wine in her hand. His mind was at ease the minute he laid eyes on her. He walked over to her and set a hand on her waist, whispering in her ear that he needed her. She saw the lust in his eyes and knew exactly what he wanted. They excused themselves and were walking towards a nearby guest room, away from everyone's sight.

He was quick to open the door and shut it. When he did, he pressed her against the wall, pulling her into a heated kiss. Beads of sweat were covering their faces as he did against her lips. When they broke away, Nathalie was catching her breath. She had rarely seen this side of him. She knew very well that he never liked being separated very long, especially with all these people around. She knew exactly what to do in these types of situations.

Her lips slammed back into his, their tounges intertwining. One of his hands were on her cheek, the other on the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. She hated seeing his so worked up, but enjoyed the intimacy nonetheless. 

He pulled the dress off of her the moment they broke apart, finally seeing her beautiful figure. She was a goddess. She had been told so on numerous occasions and felt flattered each time he completed her.

Seeing her caused him to get harder. He needed her badly. He needed to feel every part of her, to be inside her, anything.

He quickly made way of his clothing as well. He finally had her and was going to enjoy her sweet company, even in the heat of the moment that they were in. He swept her off her feet and slammed her into the bed. He was on top of her and kissed her once more. Her hands were in his hair, ruining it's elegant style. He didn't care at all, not when he was with her. 

He wanted to make her scream tonight. It didn't matter to him what he did to her. He knew that she loved that wild side of him. 

Their marriage had been so full of love that any physical touch instantly turned them on. Whether it be sweet, romantic gestures and touches when they're alone, or intimate relations in bed. 

He kissed her neck, giving occasional bites. She instantly felt the sting of his teeth biting his teeth when he did, enjoying the lingering sensation when he did. Lust began to fill her eyes when he looked at her. She was wanting this just as much as he did. She could feel just how wet she was getting when he was touching her. His palm was rubbing her hard. The louder part of her screamed for him to be inside her. He could tune her body like the perfect instrument it was.

It wasn't long before he was inside her, harshly thrusting through her. He was grateful that nobody would hear them. The last thing they needed was to be caught in the act.

Each thrust caused Nathalie to scream in pleasure. Her reactions shot through him like he just got zapped by lightning. It encouraged him to fuck her harder. She gripped the bed sheets and moaned loudly. He could read her like an open book, much like she can with him. His hands firmly gripped her waist and he rammed into her as hard as he could. 

She loved how attentive he was when they were together, how gentle their lovemaking would be when the mood was perfect. Tonight, was not one of those nights, that was for certain. They both enjoyed the thrill of being intimate with others around. It exciting them to no end. They were cautious when they made love in this way, but still took extreme risks.

She loved it when he touched her, fucked her, worshipped her, treated her like she was the most beautiful person on the planet. His touch had a range of ghostly and gentle. It always aroused Nathalie. Even though she could barely feel him at times, it still turned her on. What really got her was when he leaned down to kiss her. Her lips, neck, chest, were all victims to his passionate kisses. She would easily surrender herself to him, succumb to his desires. She didn't care what he did to her. Gabriel always knew just how to do her right. He always had the perfect tactics when in bed, and she loved him for that. He was experienced enough to know every way of seducing her. He was perfect. 

Sex for them was interesting. It had its kink but also it's romanticism. Gabriel loved her with all of his heart and would always be happy to prove just how much he loves her. Tonight, she felt immensely loved. Their lovemaking made her swoon every time. His perfect toned, muscular body easily made her knees go weak. She was easily flustered by him. When he whispered in her ear, when he touched her in just the right places when he talks, she shivers. It sends chills down her spine in the best way possible.

When she begged for him to go harder, he happily obliged. He was always happy to go as hard as she wants, even if he gets a little carried away and almost hurts her. She loved the pain anyway. It brought a sense of wonder throughout their lovemaking.

She screamed as he went harder. Her face was scrunched up in pleasure. He was a master at this.

"Gabriel" she moaned loudly, tightly closing her eyes while still gripping the sheets.

"Yes, my darling?" He crooned.

"You sexy bastard" she thought.

"I'm close" she moaned. "Please"

"What do you want me to do to you, Mon chérie?"

"Just make me come" she replied weakly. She could barely contain her wits with him fucking her senseless. They both knew they could make her weak instantly. 

"I'd be happy to. I'm close as well" 

Having him come was a desire for her. She always found it fulfilling. She felt whole. "Come for me Gabriel" she whispered seductively. Her beautiful, soft voice was a melody. She could tug his strings just like that. 

They came together. Nathalie screamed as her walls tightened around him in a powerful bliss. Gabriel came hard into her, admiring the creampie he created. They both felt satisfied in their doings. They both felt so relaxed after sex. Nathalie always enjoyed the warm sensation of his cum inside of her. It soothed her after such a fantastic night of making love. It always felt so good when they cuddled afterwards. 

As much as they wanted to do that, they couldn't, not yet. They still had an event that they were hosting. They both had the gut feeling that people were looking for them, given that they were nowhere to be seen. 

"What should we do?" Nathalie asked.

"If we can sneak to the other side of the hall without being noticed, we could hurry to our bedroom, adjust our outfits, fix the make-up which I definitely ruined" he chuckled, "And we could both put on cologne and perfume to cover up the smell of our doing. We do not need others to get the slightest hint of what we did. Everyone knows we're married, but they don't need to know that we snuck off to make love" he chuckled once more. "As much as I love you, and as much as I would gladly do it again, we should probably hurry"

"Agreed"

So, they put their clothing back on and hurried to their room, hopefully undetected, and quickly ran into their room. Nathalie fixed her hair and reapplied her make-up, as well as spraying herself with perfume, and Gabriel restyled his hair and sprayed his cologne. When they considered themselbes presentable, they waltzed back into the party. When asked where they had disappeared to, they explained that there was a problem that they had to solve. They looked at each other and have that ever knowing smirk to each other, knowing full well that they had done.

They were satisfied with themselves, and they didn't regret what they did. 

She would gladly do this all over again, even if Gabriel wasn't so worked up.


End file.
